Feelin' Fireworks
by have-a-cookie
Summary: She only wanted to feel the fireworks.


**So…yeah I know that it is after the 4th of July…I don't really care. I got this idea on the 4th at 11:40 pm. So…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**Feelin' Fireworks**

Statistics show that 58 percent of people find Christmas to be their favorite holiday, 21 percent goes to Halloween, 10 percent for Thanksgiving, 5 percent for New Year's, 3 percent for Valentine's Day, and only 1 percent for the Fourth of July.

Sonny Munroe was a part of that 1 percent. She loved the BBQ parties on her block, the Fourth of July parades in her town, and of course, the fireworks. She waited all year for the Fourth of July.

Normally, Sonny was ridiculed for favoring such an "insignificant" holiday. People said that the fourth isn't even the day the Declaration was signed. But Sonny didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she liked it.

The summer of 2009 would be the first summer she spent away from her home in Wisconsin. She had hoped Hollywood would make a big fuss out of the holiday, as they tended to make a big fuss about everything else. However, when Sonny woke on the morning of the fourth, everything went as though it were an ordinary day; nobody even wished her a Happy Fourth!

"Well," Sonny muttered to herself, "I guess I won't be getting my wish this year."

Deep down, Sonny Munroe had another reason for loving the Fourth of July so much. When she was younger, she once saw a movie where the leading man and lady kissed as fireworks were going off. Ever since, Sonny always wanted to be kissed that way. So every year, she would try to get a boy to kiss her as the finale fireworks were shot off. Sadly, it never happened; and apparently, wouldn't be happening this year.

"What wish?"

Sonny turned from her spot in the commissary, to see Chad standing right behind her, "Oh, it's you." she sneered.

"Why so glum?"

Sonny sighed, "Oh…it's just that the Fourth always sounds so promising, but today was a complete let down."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Nobody here is very spirited."

Chad looked at Sonny and noticed her long face, wondering if something else was bothering her, "Well…yeah, but this is Hollywood. Besides, fireworks are lit at 10 pm tonight, so don't worry. We'll all be in high spirits by then."

Sonny looked at his curiously, "Why so nice all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I'm not being nice, I just don't want you to get all suicidal and burn this place down. Destroying the sets might cause a bit of downfall."

Sonny chuckled, "Thanks," she said sarcastically, "thought you might've cared."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You still aren't happy? What is it now?"

Sonny hesitated, but said, "Well…I've always wanted to be kissed as fireworks went off."

A few seconds went by before Chad burst into laughter. He gasped for air and finally managed to say, "That's what this is all about? A kiss?"

Sonny glared, "Hey! It's just something that I've always wanted to happen to me."

"Ok Munroe. But good luck getting that."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And Chad Dylan Cooper left the commissary.

* * *

Finally, 10 pm rolled around, and Sonny went to a nearby park with a great view of where the fireworks would be. With no one around, she set up a picnic blanket and sat down, happy that she had the spot to herself.

A few minutes later, the sky lit up with all different colors of the rainbow. The smoke in the air hit Sonny's nose and she basked in her favorite holiday.

As minutes turned to hours, someone on a blow horn announced, "The finale fireworks are next!"

Sonny straightened herself up and smiled, feeling giddy with excitement. The Hollywood fireworks were proving to be much more monumental than the ones in Wisconsin.

A countdown was heard from the street below, "Five…four…three…two…"

"Hey Munroe."

Sonny turned as the fireworks were lit, "Chad, not now, the fireworks are--"

But Sonny never got to finish her sentence because Chad leaned down to kiss her. And as the fireworks blared in the background, they were child's play the fireworks ringing in her head.

When Chad pulled back he smirked, "Hey, you got your wish. Did you feel the fireworks?"

But before Sonny could say anything, he turned, and walked away.

End

**A/N: Well…happy 4th…well now it's 12:04 am on the 5th…so…yeah XD.**


End file.
